


Cold

by smilexdarling



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always has the best ideas, and this is no exception, but the heating being out is proving to be a problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Tony was concerned. He was concerned because he was entirely naked, save for a Santa hat that was placed delicately over some of his favorite body parts, and it was doing nothing to keep the icy temperatures of their living room at bay. If he lost his family jewels because of this, well it might still be worth it, but that didn’t make him any less grumpy about the whole situation. 

Meanwhile, Steve looked utterly content to sit across the room in his chair, fully clothed in a warm, cashmere sweater, and focusing hard on the sketchbook in his hand. His lips weren’t turning blue, like Tony was sure his own must have been, and he couldn’t help but feel put out despite this entire thing being his idea. He never said his brilliant ideas didn’t come with some downsides, okay? 

Tony sighed audibly for the hundredth time and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Tony, it’ll just take a few more minutes. Please find your chill.”

“Trust me, finding my chill is not the problem here and I never should have introduced you to Tumblr.”

Steve grinned but stayed silent and continued to swipe his pencil across the page of his book in fluid motions. Normally, Tony loved being sketched. People might have thought it was more fun for the artist to get to stare at their model, almost always in the nude in Tony’s case, but Tony knew it was just as fun, if not more, to watch Steve turn that intense focus onto his body and completely zone the rest of the world out while he worked. Tony could feel Steve’s eyes on him wherever they landed and watching Steve’s hand hold his pencil so gently while the muscles in his arms bunched and flexed was mesmerizing. 

Being Steve’s muse made Tony feel beautiful because there was no way he could look at Steve’s work afterward and deny it. Steve helped him see that he wasn’t just a heartthrob or a playboy, all of it fake and created just to entertain the masses. 

His art showed Tony that his beauty shone from within and it was in the detail of his shimmering eyes and playful smile that Tony let himself believe that Steve was right in saying that he wasn’t all doom and gloom inside, he had just as much joy and light. That joy and light was especially noticeable whenever Steve was around, Tony knew. 

However, back to the point: his balls. They were going to shrivel up and snap off like sad, little icicles. 

Tony let loose a full body shiver and Steve sighed, “You know, we didn’t have to do this today. We could have waited until the heating was fixed.” 

“I know but we can’t do that because we need to get this done before Christmas. This is the only time we have for the next few days and I don’t want meetings or last minute saving-the-world excursions to jeopardize my chance at seeing Barton’s face on Christmas morning when he gets my present.” 

Steve shook his head but Tony saw that he was fighting a smile, “The two of you are such pieces of work.”

“You love it and this is what he gets for that stunt he played on Halloween. I’m still having nightmares about his pale, bare ass and he’s forever ruined cowboys for me.” 

Steve grimaced, “Yeah, that was more than any of us had ever wanted to see of him. Well, except for Natasha and Thor. They seemed to enjoy it. Thor a little too much but that’s not really a surprise anymore.” 

Tony nodded and tried to keep his teeth from chattering when the elevator door opened and the sound of fast-paced footsteps came toward them. They didn’t have enough time to react and cover Tony up before Clint came bounding into the room.

“Guys! You gotta come see, Natasha’s teaching Darcy how to—,” Clint stopped abruptly when he came into view, his eyes wide and mouth agape. 

The room was silent and still for a few long moments. Eventually, the awkward silence was too much for Tony to handle and he snorted. That woke Clint up and he smacked his hands over his eyes. He screeched, that’s really all you could call the sound that came out of his mouth, and he ran around in a little circle before darting back toward the door. He hit the wall once but corrected himself pretty quickly and was back in the elevator in no time. 

Steve blinked and Tony smirked. “Well, that was better than any reaction I’d hoped to get from him with the drawing. Guess we can just keep this one for ourselves, then.” 

Steve set his sketchbook down and went over to peck Tony on the forehead. “I’ll go get you some clothes.”

“Thank you, you’re an angel. No really,” Tony said as Steve shook his head fondly and left the room. He shouted after him, “Bring me your sweatshirt. The big, fuzzy, blue one with the thing. Please!” 

Tony laid flat on the couch and replayed the last few minutes in his head. Yeah, almost freezing to death was totally worth it.


End file.
